


Just Doing My Job.

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole knows what he is doing, Dorian being shy, Dorian/Lavellan - Freeform, Fluff, Longing, M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, Varric is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: Dorian and Male Lavellan (Liandrin) have been on my mind lately.  Just a little Fluff.





	Just Doing My Job.

Dorian watched Liandrin going through his paces on the training grounds.  Usually tan for an elf, he was lithe and lean and extremely dangerous.  Dorian looked forward to going on expeditions with Liandrin just to watch him spin and strike during battle.  Heat rushed to Dorian's face just thinking about how elegantly Liandrin could take out a squad of red templars.  Leaning back on the railing he was next to he tried to look nonchalant, but Sera wasn't having any of that.

    "Enjoying the view Dorian?" Sera sauntered up next to him and hip bumped him.  "You know...  You could just have a drink with him.  I'm amazed you, of all people, are being shy.  But hey.  What do I know?"

    "Ah. Still haven't come clean with Josephine yet I see."  Dorian patted Sera's hand, they had been having the same conversation for months now.

    "Well." Dorian pushed himself off of the railing.  "See you tomorrow."  He shot one last look at Liandrin and almost froze.  Liandrin had stopped practicing and was staring right at Dorian and Sera.  Sera coughed loudly behind Dorian.  Squaring his shoulders he started walking toward the training ring.  

 "Inquisitor!" Cullen came striding across the courtyard. "You are needed in the war room."

  Liandrin waved a Dorian and then jogged over to Cullen leaning in to listen to him talk as they walked up the stairs.  All of the puff went out of Dorian's chest as he watched Liandrin leave.  

 

   Dorian was sitting in the bar nursing a drink completely unaware when Liandrin walked in.  Liandrin scanned the room, spotted Dorian, and walked over to sit beside him.

   "Hey Dorian, I saw you walking up earlier sorry I had to walk away, duty calls you know.  Can I get a beer please?"  Liandrin leaned into the the chair and sank down a shadow crossing his face.

   "Inqu... Liandrin?" Dorian stumbled over the name.  He hadn't ever called the Inquisitor by his name before. "What's wrong?"

    "Dorian.  You  _finally_ called me by my first name.  Ha!  It's only been like a year since we met."  The smile on Liandrin's made Dorian's heart race.  "The war room is just extra depressing lately.  I'd kill for some down time.  Or just some laughter."

    Just then Varric and Cole sat down in the chairs next to them.

   "Alright kid,  if you are going to learn how to be more human then you have to learn how to blend.  Have a drink."

   "It is confusing in here Varric.  Strong thoughts, such strong thoughts..."

    "Tune them out kid.  Here is your beer."

    Dorian did his best to mute his thoughts.  The last thing he needed was for Cole to start spouting what he was thinking.

    "Have you been to the hot springs?  I go there when I'm to tense to read."-Nervous, hands trembling, hold your drink it won't show.- "Or you could go out into the forest to hunt.  I hear that is an elvish past time." Dorian clutched his glass hoping that Liandrin couldn't hear Cole behind him.  

    Liandrin looked at him, face slightly flushed with his glass in his hand. "Hot springs.  That sounds like it could be... calm.  I could use some calm."  Liandrin looked into Dorian's eye as he talked.

   -Calloused hands, lean body, the curve of his mouth makes me shiver- -soft hands, long fingers, I wonder if the mustache tickles-

     Dorian and Liandrin both freeze.  "Kid I told you to tune it out.  You gotta stop blurting out other peoples thoughts.  Although in this case it is about time...  Come on lets go listen to the bard."

    Varric and Cole get up and walk off while Dorian and Liandrin are still staring at each other. 

   Dorian stands up suddenly startling Liandrin, then holds out his hand to Liandrin.  "Let me show you the hot springs.  Although I can't promise I'll stay calm." Dorian flashed Liandrin his best smile and in the back of his mind prayed to Andraste that Liandrin would take his hand.

   "Calm is overrated." Liandrin reached up and took Dorian's hand.  They walked out of the bar together as Varric smiled.  "Good plan kid.  You really are good at making people happy."

 


End file.
